


Love between a boar rider and a duelist

by Fatherlycash45



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatherlycash45/pseuds/Fatherlycash45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love story of a prideful duelist and a boar rider. Fun times and randomness ensue to make quite a story of love, surprise, sexy times, and</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love between a boar rider and a duelist

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because i thought Fiora and Sejuani would be an interesting pairing. They're both strong, proud women who i think would make a cute couple in real life. I hope you all enjoy and there's also some sexy times at the end of the story. Please, leave reviews as to what you think of the story, and i will see you all, in the next story! leave suggestions also for what i should write about! love you!

((Hello everyone! Quick note before the story begins. This is my first story, so i would love it if you would be willing to give me feedback. If there anything I could've done better, any ideas you have, anything at all, just tell me. Your reviews help me make better stories for the future! Furthermore, this pairing,came to me one day when I was looking through the champions. I am also planning to make more future stories of pairings that don't usually happen. Jarvan x Shyvana and other pairings that are always turned into fanfictions are annoying and are all the same. So, I would like to do some different pairings to spice things up a bit and find love where others don't see it. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story, and please review! Bye!)) 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Oh BOO HOO! Such a shame the mighty warrior, the mighty duelist of Demacia, lost! Maybe if she didn't use a toothpick for a weapon, she might actually have a chance!" A woman's voice taunted, tone mocking and snarky. "Perhaps if my enemy wasn't such a coward that she had to ride tomorrow's breakfast into battle, I might've been able to show everyone who the better fighter truly is!" Was the angry response, a French accent to the voice.

"Sejuani, please, calm down. We won the game, that is enough." A deep, wise voice spoke up, a jackal like creature, taller than both the bickering woman. "Fiora, I apologize for her actions. Let us put the past in the past, and move on as friends, rather than rivals." Nasus said, arms outstretched to keep them from getting to each other, though his size alone was enough. "Humph! I will NOT back down and will NOT forget about this....this.....this......." Fiora couldn't quite find the words, instead turning and storming down the hall, away from the summoning pedestals. 

Sejuani snorted, her large boar, bristle, snorting as well. Nasus sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh dear....there she goes......" Sejuani patted the large jackal on the back, and even though she was much smaller, her 'pat' forced the jackal to step forward in order to not fall. "Ah don't sweat it, she's just angry she lost because she knows she is the lesser fighter. Only a person, who has survived the harshest of conditions, can truly call themselves a warrior." 

Sejuani than turned bristle away from the jackal, heading down one the many, large hallways that lead out of the summoning room. Of course, as luck would have it, the duelist and the winters wrath met again not long after their departure, at the cafeteria. The cafeteria was a large room, with many long, oak tables. Chairs, ranging in style based off of the different city states that used them. 

For example, the tables and chairs farthest away from the entrance, which belonged to Noxus, were made up of a very dark brown, almost black wood. In each of the chairs something marked it, showing who would sit there. On one of the chairs was a blood red banner with a single axe on the side. Darius chair. To the right of that was a chair with twin spinning axes hanging from the sides, Dravens chair, and so on and so forth. 

Sejuani had gotten off of bristle, as riding a giant boar around the cafeteria in a long line of waiting champions wasn't exactly smiled upon. So, she had left bristle near the freljord table, where he was having his tummy rubbed by Ashe. GOD SHE HATED THAT DAMN WOMAN! The only person she hated more was-

"Nice to see you again, barbare inculte." Sejuani turned around to face the only person who she hated more then Ashe. And there she was! That snobby Demacian, with her chocolate brown hair mixed with a light, rosy red. The duelist was still wearing her armor, save for her arm guards and the upper back portion of it, leaving her in a mostly grey, skin tight outfit. A golden layer of armor covered her breasts, along with her pelvic region, so she was a bit more covered. Sejuani was in her normal clothing, consisting of a brown top made of leather to cover her assets, a skirt made of brown furs, and a pair of black skin tight leggings, that went down to the heavy black boots she wore. Sejuanis helmet was left on the table, allowing her short, white ashen hair to fall loose. 

"I don't know what that means you snobby demacian, but you better take that back or I'll-" 

"You'll what?" Fiora taunted, grinning. Under league rules, champions were not allowed to harm each other outside of the fields of justice. If a champion should attack another champion, the consequences could be little things, to possibly being expelled from the league. "You can't lay a hand on me, fille stupide." It took a lot of Sejuanis willpower to keep herself from hitting Fiora in the face, and boy did she want to hit her.

"I don't know what that means, but if you call me that....one more time...." Sejuani dared, stepping closer to the Demacian. By now a crowd had formed around them, other champions who were eager to see some blood. " BITE HER ARM OFF SEJ!" Olaf howled, joined by others. Sona and lux were one of the few who tried to stop the fight, but were shoved aside and silenced. Eventually, the duelist and the winters wrath were at the center of a makeshift ring of people, who were encouraging them to fight. "Go ahead duelist. Call me stupid one more time. I dare you." Sejuani growled, eyes narrowed. 

A moment of silence followed, all eyes on the duelist, who had her hands on her hips, eyes similarly narrowed. 

"Fille stupide."

Growling like a rabid dog, Sejuani charged the duelist, fist flying towards her face in a wide left hook. Fiora was nimble, however, and was able to hop back just in time. Rushing forward, Fiora landed a jab to Sejuanis exposed side, but received a vicious back hand in return. Jumping out of reach, Fiora put a hand over her now red cheek. "You are just as uncultured and barbaric as ever I see." Sejuanis response was another punch, quicker this time. Fiora ducked, but Sejuani expected this and followed up easily, her knee smacking into Fiora nose, sending her backwards onto the ground. 

Sejuani smirked down at the duelist, who was on her back clutching her bleeding nose. The winters wrath allowed the duelist to stand. "Come on, is that all you got?" Sejuani taunted, smirking at the angry frown that formed on the duelists lips. "Humph!" Fiora lashed out with a vicious kick to the gut, taking Sejuani by surprise, who bent forward, clutching her stomach. Following up with a kick to the face, knocking the boar rider back, the duelist couldn't help but let out a mocking laugh. 

A loud squeal pierced the air as bristle came charging to the rescue, knocking summoner and champion alike to the side as he charged to the aid of his mistress. Fiora cart-wheeled to the left to avoid becoming a pancake on the ground, landing nimbly on her feet, already in a fighting stance. 

Sejuani smiled as her boar growled and covered her defensively. Getting up, Sejuani pat her boar on the head, who rubbed against her affectionately. "Thanks bristle, but I can handle this one." Bristle, seeming to understand his mistress wishes, snorted and gave Fiora a nasty look, as though saying, "if you hurt her, you die", before turning away and walking out the crowd, his tail smacking draven on the way out. "Now, just you and me demacian. Let's see who's the better warrior." The winters wrath got into a fighting stance, facing the duelist. A moment of silence followed as the 2 combatants stared each other down before Fiora suddenly dashed forward. 

"TALENT!" 

Fiora punched Sejuani in the gut, making the larger woman clutch at her stomach and bend over in more surprise than actual pain. 

"HONOR!"

Fioras knee came up and smacked into the bridge of Sejuanis nose. 

"GLORY!" 

Fiora followed up the knee kick with a few quick jabs to Sejuanis gut, and than a kick that knocked the woman down. 

"And of course, pretty pictures, mon Cheri." 

Sejuani, dazed and surprised by the woman's speed and viciousness, felt anger boil in her blood, simmering and sizzling until all she wanted was to make the duelist cry out in pain! To feel her anger! Slamming her fists into the ground in frustration, Sejuani stood up, looking at Fiora who seemed amused, staring at her stomach. Confused, Sejuani looked down, and sure enough, on her stomach was a large "L", the symbol of the house Laurent. "How did you...?" Sejuani looked to the demacian, who was laughing mockingly, a small knife in her hand. "Forgive me, but you look much better branded, like a cow ready to be milked." 

Anger flooded back into the ashen haired woman's mind, and she quickly struck out. The duelist expected this, and threw her knife over her shoulder, discarding it as she nimbly dodged to the right of the punch. Sejuani expected this however, and brought her leg up, kicking the duelist in the stomach. 

Bringing her elbow down on the duelist head, Sejuani watched triumphantly as the duelist crumpled to the floor, clutching her head. "Get up." Sejuani grabbed Fiora by her hair and yanked her up, off her knees before pulling her arm back and letting it shoot forward, fist colliding with the woman's nose. Fiora once again fell to the ground, blood dripping from her nose. 

Triumphantly, the winter wrath strided up to the fallen woman. "Lights out." Raising a mighty foot up, Sejuani didn't hesitate to bring it down. But Fiora wasn't down and out just yet. Rolling to the side, Sejuanis foot hit nothing but ground. Standing, Fiora leg tripped the confused Sejuani, sending her into her back. Straddling her waist before she could get up, Fiora began to viciously punch the boar rider. 

 

Grunting in pain, the winters wrath raised her arms up to protect her face from the punches. This demacian was really getting on her nerves! Why wouldn't she just stay down?! Growling, the winters wrath sat up, reaching out and grabbing the duelists brown hair, pulling on it. Fiora grunted as her head was forced back, pain flaring through her already injured head. Leaning in close, Sejuani grinned and bit down in Fioras shoulder. Eyes widening, pain flaring through her shoulder, Fiora let out a scream of agony, clawing at the winters wrath with her nails, leaving wicked claw like cuts on her back. 

Shoving the demacian off of her, Sejuani spat some blood out of her mouth before standing up, staring down at the duelist, who was clutching at her shoulder. "Get up...." Sejuani whispered as she stepped forward, kicking Fiora in the gut. 

The French woman grunted and clutched at her stomach, attempting to slowly move out of the way. Unfortunately, she was not quick enough, and Sejuani was quick to follow her. Delivering another kick to the woman's face, Sejuani sneered down at her. 

"Get up you bitch..." The ashen haired woman growled, reaching down and grabbing the woman's hair, tugging her up. With a powerful punch, Fiora was sent to the ground once more, in pain and bleeding. 

Sejuani was about to deliver a finishing kick to the duelist head when a booming voice stopped them. "HALT!" A booming voice growled out from seemingly everywhere at once. The crowd of champions and summoners which had formed around the two women tensed up before suddenly scattering, running and hiding like the cowards they were. 

"SEJUANI OF THE WINTERS CLAW! FIORA OF THE HOUSE LAURENT!" The booming voice called out their names. A ripple of electricity arced across the ground and zapped Sejuani, forcing her to her knees. "YOU HAVE BOTH BROKEN THE RULES SET IN BY THE LEAGUE, AND THEREFORE WILL BE PUNISHED." 

Silence followed as Sejuani gritted her teeth and awaited the punishment, but none ever came. Instead, the winters wrath began to feel her mind slowly leaving her, her strength withering away until she collapsed. Eyes fluttering closed, Sejuani groaned in protest to her fleeting strength, before blacking out as unconsciousness took over. 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

When Sejuani awoke, the first thing she noticed was she was on something soft, something comfortable. Eyes slowly cracking open, Sejuani stared up at a white ceiling. Sejuanis room was white but......this didn't feel like her room at all. Soft beeping to the left of her caught her attention, drawing her eyes to slowly shift to the sound. Besides her bed was a hanging bag of IV, a heart monitor (specially designed in Piltover) and a small desk with a glass of water and a plate of warm food. Some soup, an apple and a carton of apple juice? Really? What was she, five? Grumbling, Sejuani slowly shifted her head to the other side, where she began to become aware of the throbbing head ache she had. Besides her was another desk, also with some food, a heart monitor and the same bag of IV hanging from the hook. 

What made Sejuanis eyes widen was the sleeping figure in the bed besides hers. Fiora, the grand duelist, was fast asleep in a hospital gown, bandages covering most of her body, wrapped around her forehead like a bandana and her arms. "About time you woke up." A woman's voice softly spoke to the left of her, making Sejuani turn once again to the left, eyes falling upon a black haired, oriental woman. Wearing a nurse outfit and hat, black hair tied back in a long pony tail, the oriental woman smiled at Sejuani. 

"Oh, it's you Akali." Sejuani grumbled, eyes looking at the syringe in her hand. "What's the syringe for twinkle-toes?" Akali rolled her eyes at the nickname, but didn't respond, simply walking up to the woman. Grasping the bed ridden woman's hand, Sejuani flinched, instinctively pulling away, though the ninjas firm grasp kept her from escaping. "It's just medicine to help you get better. You took quite a beating yesterday, I'm surprised your even awake right now. After the fight and getting zapped by the summoned, I'd expect you to be unconscious for air so,e time." Sejuani blinked in confusion, her mind (still groggy from having barely woken up) slowly wrapping around what Akali had said. 

"Yesterday?" Sejuani winced as the syringe was inserted into her, a slight pinch of pain following as the medicine was pushed in. "Yes, yesterday. After you passed out from your battle, high summoner Dimitri teleported you here, where Shen and I got to work wrapping you and Fiora in bandages, healing your wounds." Akali explained, gently pulling out the syringe and placing a bit of cotton where the syringe was. "Place pressure on it for 2 minutes and than you should be fine." Sejuani nodded her head, glancing over to the bed besides hers. Akali noticed the glance and smiled. 

"You know, you would make a cute couple." Sejuani, who had reached over and was drinking some of her Apple juice, choked, coughing as she pounded her chest to help get the apple juice out of her throat. "W-what?!" She growled. "That's not only disgusting, but an insult! Have you met the woman?! She's a complete ass hole! Besides, let's not forget the fact that she is a woman. I do not like women....or at least not the bitchy kind." The last part was muttered under her breath, though Akali's keen ears still heard her, 

 

"That's a shame, Sejuani. Everybody needs love. Even the void creatures do. Haven't you seen the way cho'gath looks at reksai?" Sejuani cringed as her thoughts were filled with undesirable images. "That's...very disturbing." She grumbled, shaking her head before huffing and glaring at Akali. "Anyways, I don't need love, twinkle toes. I've gone without it ever since I was a little girl. I never needed it when I was out in the freljord, shedding blood for my people. I sure as hell don't need it now." 

Akalis eyes sparkled with amusement. "Everyone needs love. You can't live your life alone and without the warmth of another forever. It isn't healthy and it isn't possible." Alkali said softly. As the lovely oriental woman finished speaking, a woman entered the room. "You ready to go home babe?" The woman purred, pressing her body up against Akalis back, wrapping her arms around the ninjas waist. "Oh great, the ninja and the air head. How cute...." Sejuani grumbled, glaring at Janna. Said woman huffed and glared right back at Sejuani, pulling Akali closer. "Your just jealous because you don't have anyone to love, boar rider." Janna growled out. 

"Oh yea, because my life is so sad and alone since I don't have an air head clinging to me like a lost little puppy." Sejuani growled back, glaring daggers at the support. Akali chuckled, the sparkle of amusement never leaving her eyes. "Don't worry about her. Go and wait for me outside would ya? Ill finish up here and than we can go on our date." Akali purred, turning around and giving the support a quick kiss on the cheek. Janna blushed lightly and nodded, turning around and merrily walking out the door. 

"So how long have you.....?" Sejuani ventured after a few seconds. The ninja simply smiled, fixing up the room a bit before making her way to the door. "You know sej, your not all that ruthless and mean as others think you are. Maybe you are, but I'm sure somewhere deep down, your a nice person, you've just been treated badly. Look at Syndra, she was bloodthirsty for revenge when she came to the league, and now she's dating zed. They make a cute couple, and now neither of them are seeking world domination.......yet at least. So, I don't believe your all that bad. Everyone needs love after all. Everyone needs love." Sejuani snorted and grumbled unhappily as the ninja walked out the door. "I don't need love....I don't need anybody......stupid ninja...." 

Sejuani tried to sit up, and though pain flared through her abdomen and head, she pushed through it, forcing herself to complete the action. "So it seems that the league wanted to make me suffer more than I already had and decided to put me in the same room as you." A French accented voice spoke up from besides her. 

"So sleeping beauty finally woke up. Or should I say, sleeping ugly." Sejuani husked as she looked over at the French woman, glaring at her. Awake, Fiora didn't look much different than before their battle. Red and rosy, pinkish hair now matted down and messy. The same, fiery stubbornness that kept the duelist from surrendering in the face of her enemy blazed in her emerald green eyes, like mini Suns. Glaring at the boar rider, the duelist huffed and looked up at the ceiling. "Fille stupide." Fiora murmured, making the boar rider clench her hands into fists. "I may be tied up to this machine but I swear to god I will hop over there and-" 

Sejuani was abruptly cut off as the door to their room was opened up. In stepped a tall figure, clothed in a beautiful blue robe, with gold inscriptions on the sleeves. The figure, a man of about 50 years of age, had grayish, military cut hair and a grey beard. "There will be no repeat of yesterday, winters wrath." The man spoke coldly, and while a smile lay upon the mans lips, no warmth came from them. Stormy grey eyes bore holes into both champions, unamused and seemingly lifeless. "S-summoner Dimitri!" Fiora whispered, shock and awe in her voice as she scrambled to get up. Pain flared all around Fioras body though, reminding her she was not ready to leave the bed just yet.

"Do not get up, duelist. You may stay where you are. I simply came here to deliver a message from the high council." The duelist nodded her head and allowed her body to sink back into the sheets, though not as comfortable as before. "Whats the message?" Sejuani asked. Dimitri smiled, though he didn't look amused. "I have come here to inform you that yesterday's performance was unacceptable. You both know the rules of the league, and both of you have broken them. Because of that, you must be punished. I and the rest of the high councilman talked it over, and have come up with a fitting punishment that should also help you greatly." 

Sejuani didn't look happy, nor did Fiora, though she was more willing to hear the summoner out. "So what's our punishment? We gotta clean the void bathroom?" Sejuani asked, grimacing. What void creatures ate was usually disgusting, and what came out, was far worse. Than again, the only person to be able to put truth into those words was Teemo. The little bastard placed mushrooms in the halls as a prank. Well, those poor summoners were in the hospital for a long time, and in physical (and mental) therapy even longer. 

Dimitri chuckled and shook his head. "Fiora, Sejuani. As punishment for breaking the rules set in by the league of legends, you are to start attending a couple therapy class as soon as you are released from the hospital." 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Fiora and Sejuani stared at Dimitri blankly, their minds trying to wrap their mind around what he just said. Once their minds had finally started working properly, their eyes widened and their mouths dropped. "What?! Why?!" Both women shrieked at the same time. "I can't stand being in a small room with that....that...snobby bitch without punching her!" Fiora nodded to Sejuanis words. "And I cannot be in a small room without killing that barbaric whore!" Dimitri simply continued smiling, watching them plead and yell. "What about leagues matches? We can't attend couple-whatever if we're busy fighting." Sejuani exclaimed, grasping any hope she could of not having to go with Fiora to therapy. 

"Oh, for breaking the rules of the league you have been restricted from participating in league matches until you either learn to like each other, or until you give us some other magical reason as to why we should allow you to continue. Until then, you will not participate in any matches. Good day." Dimitri turned and walked out the door, not looking back. "No! Don't go! I'll do anything! Don't make me go with her!" Fiora pleaded, but it was no use. Their fates were sealed in a stamp of gold, and nothing they said was going to get them out of it. 

Sighing, Fiora ran a hand through her hair. "This wouldn't have happened if you had just accepted defeat when we fought. You would've been saved the humiliation and we wouldn't be in this mess." Fiora growled. Sejuanis eyebrow twitched in anger at the duelists words. "Oh this is my fault? Really now? This coming from the woman who was crying on the floor like a baby after being hit." 

"YOU BIT ME IN THE SHOULDER!" Fiora protested, glaring daggers at the taller woman. Both women continued to bicker until Soraka, who was very annoyed, smacked them on the head with a banana and told them if they wouldn't shut up, she'd take their beds and push them off the roof. The threat of being pushed off a roof hundreds of feet up in the air, was surprisingly all it took to shut them up. 

\--------------- -------------------------------------

3 days or so after the incident had happened, Fiora and Sejuani were released from the hospital. "Oh man! It feels good to finally be out of those horrible hospital gowns." Fiora chuckled at the comment, nodding her head in understanding. "Indeed......and the hospital was freezing as well. The blankets which were given to us were useless. May as well have left us naked for all the good it did." Fiora grumbled, stretching her arms above her head, once again wearing her normal armor. Sejuani donned her helmet, the one horned piece of armor fitting snugly on her head. "Well, see ya around, grand loser."

"Not so fast!" A mans voice huskily growled out just as the women were about to go their separate ways. "Oh, hey there dirty." Sejuani greeted. "My name is Dimitri, not dirty, Sejuani." Dimitri grumbled, not to happy with the nick name given to him. "I don't know, the name 'dirty' suits you pretty well." Sejuani mused, a smile on her face. "Summoner Dimitri, an honor to see you. Why you have you come for us?" Fiora asked, shoving the winters wrath to the side. 

"I've come to make sure you attend your classes." 

Sejuani and Fiora gave the high summoner a blank stare before grimacing and making a disgusted face. "Of course.....I had forgotten...." Dimitri gave the woman an amused look before motioning for them to follow him. "Do not worry, for I have remembered. Now come, class starts in a few minutes. I wouldn't want you to be late, now do I?" 

"Of course not...." Was the unhappy response from both women.

Following summoner Dimitri out of the hospital building, they made their way across a long, open courtyard, towards large double doors that lead into the leagues inner sanctum. Once inside the league, the trio made their way down many winding corridors and hallways, passing a few champions and summoners along the way. "Hey zilean what time is it?" A gruff, raspy and deep voice asked. The voice belonged to Darius, the hand of Noxus himself. Dressed in loose, basketball fitting clothes, the man stood besides Zilean, surrounded by other, burly men. "It is 10:24 am. In an alternate time line, it is 12:34 pm. In an alternate time line where Darius is in love with Jarvan, it is 7:05 am. And in this time line, where Sejuani and become lovers, it is 10:24 am." Zilean responded to Darius question. Darius laughed and smacked the old mage on the back. "HA! I love this guy!" The big man yelled to his younger brother. Both brothers were wearing basketball outfits, Darius dribbling a basketball in one hand, while the rest of their companions laughed as well.

Sejuani and Fiora walked by the scene hurriedly to keep up with Dimitri, barely catching what the crazy old Mage had said. Zilean had to be joking. There was no way either of them would fall for the other. Besides, the old man was crazy! He was probably just spitting nonsense....right? Still....the possibility that there was a timeline where Sejuani and Fiora became lovers was a shock. And it was this one?! That couldn't be possible! They were complete opposites, and hated each other. Than again, opposites attract. Sighing, both woman put the old mages words behind them, focusing on the task at hand. Dimitri stopped once they came upon an open area as large as a cargo bay. The ceiling stretched for what seemed like miles upwards. Shops and vendors lined the walls of the area known as the central market place. Of course, there weren't just things to be sold there. Restaurant and all kinds of small business were built there, climbing up the walls and across run ways that stretched across the air. It was like a giant mall, simply more intimidating.

Dimitri walked the champions to a small blue building that was under construction. It looked like a pre-school/day care that was bought last minute before demolition and now had to be quickly repaired and made to look new. "This is Mrs.Fords couple therapy house! This is where you will train and strive to become better acquainted." Dimitri said proudly, smiling at the blue building. It reminded Sejuani of a barn, just smaller and blue. A hole on the roof, no glass on the windows, a creaky old ladder leading to the roof, building supplies scattered around it. Saying that the run down building was out of place in the nicer shops, stores and restaurants would be a huge understatement. 

"Let's go meet Mrs.Fords shall we?" Dimitri held the single, wooden door open, allowing the duelist and the winters wrath to enter. "Wow.....nice place..." Sejuani murmured. The inside was, undoubtedly, strange. A receptionists desk had been hastily placed on one side of the wall, a black swivel chair behind it. On the other side of the room, covering the God awful yellow walls, were 5 chairs for customers to sit at and wait patiently.

At the center was a mess of children's toys. It looked like a child who had just opened up his presents for Christmas, had played with his toys in the middle of the room, and forgot to put them away. Fiora bit her tongue to silence any harsh remarks that were simply itching to come out. A fish tank, which was empty, stood on the wall besides them. On the wall across from them, stood another, single wooden door, with a sign on top. 

"Mrs. Fords couples therapy......." Fiora read, squinting her eyes in order to see the hastily scribbled words. Taking a seat on one of the 5, leather chairs to the right of them, Dimitri sighed. "Well than, I'll wait here. You can go and see her by yourselves. You're big girls." Both women gave Dimitri a harsh glare, though that was the extent of their discomfort, as hurting a high summoner had very large consequences. "Fine....lets get this over with....." 

Walking to the door, Fiora reached for the bronze handle, but before she could reach it, the door swung inwards. 

"I SWEAR WOMAN! SOMETIMES YOU INFURIATE ME TO NO ENDS! A booming, unhappy voice growled out. Out came none other than the master of metal, Mordekaiser. The master of metal pushed past Fiora, who was to stunned to see him come out of the room to move out of the way. Following the large, metallic man was a similarly unhappy woman, who's gentle face was turned into a frown. Blue robes that seemed to bend with a imaginary wind seemingly carried her across the floor, making it seem as though she was hovering rather than actually walking. Sona made a unhappy noise with her magical instrument. The sound was like a violin string pulled wrong, not a nice sound to hear. 

Whipping around to look at her, Mordekaisers red eyes glared daggers at the woman. "Oh? So this is MY fault? Well excuse me for not being able to magically pull two tickets for the opera out of my ass!" Mordekaiser growled. Sona and the master of metal stared each other down, a very unusual sight, before Mordekaiser sighed and put a hand up to his face, rubbing his forehead. Sona similarly sighed, both gathering their bearings before looking to each other. "I truly am sorry I was unable to get us tickets to go to the opera, Sona.....I know how much you wanted to go." 

Sona shook her head and smiled meekly, floating close and placing a gentle hand ever so softly upon his cheek. "It is alright.....I allowed my sadness and anger to get the better of me. Forgive me, Mordekaiser. I should not have been so rash....." A soft, gentle voice spoke. The voice was Sonas, though as she was mute, she could only telepathically speak, and even then, only a little. Mordekaiser chuckled and leaned in close, giving the songstress a gentle peck on the lips, before wrapping his arms around her and picking her up, bridal style. 

"Let us return home." Was all Mordekaiser said before kicking down the door and walking out, leaving a large hole where the door used to be. Strange, the hole was shaped like Mordekaiser. I wonder why.....

 

"Ah, there go two more satisfied customers." A woman's voice spoke up in the quiet. Startled by the sudden voice, Fiora nearly jumped, while Sejuani nearly punched the woman in the face. Dimitri only smiled, waving at the woman in the doorway. "Good morning Mrs. Fords. A pleasure as always to see you." Dimitri greeted. Mrs.Fords, a older woman who looked to be in her late 40's, smiled at the summoner. A strange mixture of cocoa brown hair, laced with the faintest outline of silvery-white was tied back in a bun, a purple hair clip keeping her hair together. "So, these are the champions you need me to work with?" 

Dimitri nodded, waving to said champions and saying their names. "Fiora and Sejuani......interesting.....well! No time to waste! Come into my office!" Mrs.Fords eagerly said, turning and walking back into her office. Fiora and Sejuani looked to Dimitri, silently asking him if they really had to do this, to which he nodded and motioned for them to follow. Begrudgingly, both champions followed the woman inside, the door closing behind them. Mrs.Fords office was, yet again, completely out of the ordinary. In all honesty it looked like the only place that was focused on. Luscious red carpeting covered the floor. Dark brown, almost log cabin style wood made up the walls. A small fire burned in the fireplace to the left of them, in front of 2 recliners with a small table in front of them. At the far wall was a desk, with another swivel chair behind it, papers stacked neatly on said desk. On the chair sat Mrs.Ford, who motioned for the girls to sit down on the comfortable looking chairs in front of the desk. Taking their seats, Sejuani couldn't help but comment. 

"You have a lot of chairs...." Sejuani mumbled, eyes still wandering the very out-of-place room. 

"I have a lot of customers." Was the quick reply.

"Mrs. Fords-" Fiora was quickly cut off. "Call me Jane, dear!" Slowly nodding her head, Fiora sighed and began again. "Jane.....umm....as you may know, we are here because we fight a lot. I understand that it needs fixing, but we assure you that it is normal for us to fight. If you just signed off that we were doing fine, we would be in your-" Mrs.Fords cut Fiora off again with a loud laugh.

"Sorry sweetie, but that's not gonna work on me. You both need help and I'm here to give it to you. Now, let's begin. I'm gonna ask you both a few questions, and your gonna answer them with the first thing that pops into your mind, alright?" Both women nodded in understanding. 

"Ok, first question. When you think of yourself, what do you consider yourself to be?" 

"A god." Sejuani didn't hesitate to say. 

"A master fighter." Fiora proudly stated.

Mrs.fords and Fiora turned questioningly to the boar rider, who simply shrugged. "Ok, next question. When you think of the person besides you, what do you think of?"

Sejuani was the first to answer. "Annoying, flat-chested, untalented, snobby rich girl who thinks she's better than everyone else simply because she has a fancy toothpick that she can poke people with." 

Fioras eyebrow twitched at the comment. "When I think of this....thing besides me, I think of a disgusting, barbaric creature with no sense of morality, no sense of honor and one of the ugliest creatures I have ever seen." 

Sejuani was glaring daggers at the duelist, mouth in a tight frown as she tried to keep herself from punching the woman. The sooner they got out of this the better, just a day or two of this crap and, if they didn't fight, they could go their separate ways. Fiora was obviously having the same thoughts, her hands gripping the seat to keep her hands from smacking Sejuani on the face. 

"Interesting....." Jane murmured, writing down a few things on a small note pad. "Ok, next question......" 

The questions continued for about 5 minutes, in which they were asked several odd, strange, useless, practical, helpful, and stupid questions. Jane was now staring at her notepad, mumbling something that neither champion could hear. "Alright than, looks like we have LOTS of work to do. We're finished here. Be back here tomorrow morning, 10 o'clock sharp." 

Sejuani and Fiora stared at Mrs.Ford in confusion, looking to each other, and than back at her. 

"What?" They asked in unison. 

Mrs.Fords gave them an amused smile. "You can go home now. Your gonna need the rest for tomorrow's training." Sejuani, finally returning to the land of the living, shook her head. "W-wait! Tomorrow? Aren't you supposed to train us today? Why tomorrow?" Mrs.Fords eyes twinkled with amusement. "I have my reasons. Now get out." 

Neither champion seemed happy with Mrs.Ford's answer. "Well what will we be doing tomorrow, so that I may come prepared?" 

Mrs.Ford simply smiled at Fiora. "You'll find out tomorrow, now won't you?" Sejuani and Fiora looked to each other before sighing in defeat and excusing themselves, walking out the door. Dimitri still sat on the same chair, only this time with a magazine in his hands. Once he noticed the duelist and the boar rider had finished, he set the magazine down on the chair besides him. 

"How did it go?"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sejuani awoke to knocking. Groaning, the boar rider unhappily sat up, the fluffy white blanket that had been wrapped around her so comfortably falling off, pooling in her lap. Yawning, Sejuani rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before turning her attention to her room. Her room was, to many others, bland. Icy blue walls squared in the bedroom. A dresser stood at the foot of her bed, with all the clothes she had. A night stand stood besides her, a lamp in the shape of a cone sitting on top of it. 

Outside of her bedroom was the living room, with a small couch able to seat 2 people, a tv in front of it. To the left was a door that lead into the small kitchen area, where a refrigerator, a sink, the dining table, and the rest of the kitchen lay, unused for the most part. To the right, was another, white door that lead to the bathroom, which was modestly furnished. The floor was made up of a dark blue carpeting that was delightfully soft to the touch. 

The knocking persisted, Sejuani grumbling as she tilted her head at the sound. Where was it coming from? Opening her bedroom door and stepping out, Sejuani was confused. The knocking was coming from her door? Upon opening it, Sejuanis eyes came upon a very annoyed duelist. 

"Humph! You took you're sweet time in answering the door." Fiora growled, pushing past the taller woman and entering her......'humble' abode.

"What are you doing here snob?" Sejuani growled, fists clenching as the woman inspected her house critically. "The league gave you the power to create you're own house, with whatever you could possibly wish for inside, and this is what you came up with? How barbaric........" Fiora commented, picking up a cheeseburger wrapper.

Walking up to Fiora, Sejuani slapped the wrapper out of her hand, glaring daggers at her, which the duelist returned. "I'm here because Mrs.Fords told me to get you, since you were late." Mrs.Fords? The memories came back and Sejuani unhappily growled. So it wasn't a bad dream after all.....great. "Nice pajamas....." Fiora commented, eying up Sejuanis pajamas. A yellow tank top hid cotton bindings, with long, fluffy blue pajama pants. "Get out." 

Fiora smirked smugly and walked back outside, the door slamming behind her. "I really hate the league sometimes....." Sejuani muttered as she went into her room to change. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 1 of therapy:

"Welcome you two! About time you got here! For a second I was afraid Cho'gath had gotten to you!" Mrs.Fords greeted happily, a cheery smile on her face. Sejuani and Fiora weren't so happy. "Oh come on now, put a smile on those pretty faces of yours!" Sejuani frowned and glared at the woman, while Fiora kept a blank expression. "Close enough......ANYWAYS! Today is the first day of therapy, so let's try our hardest to get better ok? Now, for our first activity, we're going to be cooking, so let's hurry to class. We're already behind schedule." Sejuani wasn't to pleased about the idea of cooking, and Fiora, while not as displeased, seemed to share Sejuani's unease. 

 

Mrs.Fords lead the pair through the many halls of the league before stopping at a door with the label:"COOKING" on it. "Here we are!" The room they entered was almost completely white. White walls, white ceiling, white people. Wait, people? 

Sure enough, around 20 other girls were already there, each at their own desk, equipment out and ready. Each 'desk' was made of black granite that seemed to protrude unevenly from the brown tiled floor. "Ok class, today were gong to be making an omelet. I want you to work with your partner to make the omelet. I don't care what kind of omelet it is or what the ingredients are, just make it tasty!" Mrs.Fords seemed quite eager to get started, probably because she would get to eat the omelets, while everyone else was simply forced to cook them. 

Sejuani and Fiora took their places near the back of the classroom, where they stood awkwardly in front of the black granite table, with a stove, frying pan, eggs, mixer, and so on and so forth, everything needed to make an omelet, and almost every other food if they wished. 

"Since you don't know how to cook, leave this up to me." Fiora stated, grabbing the eggs and getting to work on cracking them open and mixing them. 

"Nope! Not so fast!" Mrs.Fords voice yelled as she swiped the egg out of Fioras hand before it could be cracked. "You have to work together to make the omelet, not have one person do all the work. Now, Sejuani, I want you to gently crack the egg and allow the yolk to fall into this bowl." Mrs.fords instructed, handing the unharmed egg to the boar rider.

Grumbling what was probably curses to their families, Sejuani reluctantly took the egg. Gently placing it on the edge of the bowl, Sejuani lifted it up and brought it down...........

 

.....with a little to much force. 

The egg split in half, half the yellow goodness falling into the bowl, while the other half splat against the granite, forming a sticky, yellow puddle.

"Ok.......next time.....be a bit more gentle....I think Fiora can finish the rest of the eggs." Mrs.Fords softly said, wiping some egg from her shirt. Sejuani and Fiora had put on aprons, so they weren't affected as much, though Fiora did snicker at the boar riders failure.

Fiora finished up the other 2 eggs, cracking and allowing the yolk to fall into the bowl as though she had been doing it her entire life. She also took the liberty of fishing out any eggshells that had found their way into the bowl, especially those that Sejuani had inserted.

"Very good Fiora. Now, Sejuani, I want you to stir the eggs inside. Get them nice and mixed up, but don't go to fast or to hard. Be quick, but gentle."

Sejuani did as she was instructed, grabbing the whisk mixer and beginning to mix the yellow contents. She was doing fine, surprisingly, and after a minute or so she stopped after receiving a pat on the shoulder. "Perfect! Good job Sejuani! Now, let's just pour this onto here~." While Sejuani had mixed the eggs, Mrs.Fords had turned on the stove, allowing the frying pan to heat up. Putting a little bit of oil so it didn't stick when it slid in, the eggs were slowly poured into the frying pan, a soft sizzle arising from it. 

 

"Good, good. Now, Fiora, I believe you know what to do from here. So, I want you and Sejuani to finish up the omelet yourselves, while I go and check up on the other students. Remember, work together." As soon as Mrs.Fords had left, Sejuani reached over and grabbed a small bowl of ham that had been sliced into perfect, tiny little squares. 

"Ham?" Fiora gave the boar rider a questioning look, though shrugged and sighed. "Fine. Pass me some of the basil." In a few minutes, the timer which had been set went off, ringing loudly to signal that time was up. "Alright, utensils down!" Mrs.Ford called. Every student set their things down, standing patiently and waiting for their teacher.

Each group had set their omelettes on a spotless white plate, allowing for easy taste access. Mrs.Fords went around testing every creation, commenting on each one. Once she had gotten to Sejuani and Fioras group, she was.....actually quite impressed. The omelette looked delicious, and tasted even more divine. 

"Mm.....very nice...." Mrs.Fords complimented as she finished chewing. Turning around, she began to walk up the aisle, headed to the front of the classroom, telling everyone what they were gonna do next. "It seems your not as uncultured as I thought. Or perhaps you have swallowed some of your foolish pride and have figured out that if you acted like a good little girl, this would be over quicker." Fiora commented as she glanced at Sejuani. Sejuani, in turn, glared at her. "Be quiet. The only reason your not in a hospital right now is because I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. So shut up, Noxian whore." Fiora visibly stiffened at this and glared at the ashen haired woman standing besides her. 

Things went down hill from there. A fight broke out, eggs went flying, Mrs.Fords took an omelette to the face, and the room was left looking like a group of pigs had run around everywhere. "Ok.....cooking......maybe not the best idea......." Mrs.Fords grumbled, wiping egg out of her hair.

 

Day 2 of therapy:

 

The next day Mrs. Fords took them to a volunteer center, where they would help build a school. The sun shined down on them as they worked just outside the leagues walls, in the town that surrounded the institute. "Fiora, hand me that hammer." Said woman turned to Sejuani, the hammer in her hand. "I'm using it. Go get someone else's." 

Sejuani grumbled and turned away from the duelist, looking for a spare hammer, though everyone seemed to be using theirs. Looking around, Sejuani spotted a hammer on the ground not far away. Rushing to get it, she slipped, face planting in the dirt. 

Laughter boomed out around as the other volunteers laughed at her, though that was quickly cut off by the cold glare she gave them. Returning to her post, Sejuani got back to work, though the amused smile in Fioras smug face wasn't something she liked. "Wipe that smile off your face, Demacian, or I will." Sejuanis threat fell on deaf ears, Fiora simply smirking.

 

"Why should I? Are you embarrassed that you fell? It's nothing to be ashamed of, some people are just dumber than others. It's completely normal to trip over your own-" Fiora never got to finish as a wooden plank smacked into her gut, knocking the wind out of her. Raising the plank above her head, Sejuani brought it down, effectively breaking the plank on Fioras head. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 3.......day 4......day 5......it all came the same. Mrs.Fords would take them each and every day to somewhere new in the hopes of getting them to work together, only to have them do something to irritate each other and then get into a fight that Sejuani started, though it was obvious Fiora was coaxing the anger out of the boar rider. For 3 weeks straight this went on. Every day Mrs.Fords took them somewhere, and every day the pair would return to their rooms with a few new bruises.

"Nothing I've tried has worked, Dimitri. I'm not sure they CAN be helped. I've tried everything, nothing seems to work. I know, it's only been 3 weeks, but they have shown such hostility towards each other I'm not sure all the time in the world would be enough to help them." Mrs.Fords said one tired evening, plopping herself down on her office chair. Dimitri nodded his head, as though he had expected this. "Indeed......I'll get to work on seeing what else we can do. For now, take a few days off. Thank you for your hard work." 

Dimitri bowed and exited the room, Mrs.Fords grumbling something like, "damn right I'm taking a few days off." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

After that, Sejuani and Fiora were left by themselves, more or less. They were still unable to participate in league matches, but they had a few days to themselves, where they weren't disturbed or fighting. 

Sejuani, however, wasn't one to be lazy, and decided that, on the 5th day of no stupid therapy, she would go to one of the many training rooms. The training room was exactly what it sounded like. Red, matted floors to keep from fall damage, with brown walls enclosing the large space. Training dummies lined the walls, an archery range on one side of the room, taking up a long but thin space. Weapons, real and fake, were lined neatly in rows on racks, waiting to be used. Sighing, Sejuani smiled and inhaled the smell. It was just what she needed! 

Sejuani was wearing a tight, blue shirt that was meant for working out. Cut sleeves showing off sleek muscle, the waist riding up, showing her toned abdominals. Black workout shorts and hand wrappings finished off the powerful woman. Sejuani wasn't one to care what people thought of her, so the way she looked meant little to her.

"I see you had the same idea to." A displeased voice spoke from behind her. 

Turning around, Sejuanis eyes unhappily spotted the duelist standing at the entrance, in similar, if not less revealing clothing. "Humph. Came to get your butt whooped like last time?" Sejuani taunted, ready for anything the duelist had to throw at her. Fiora smiled at the invitation to fight, but shook her head and walked past the winters wrath. "No, I am simply here to train and let off some steam." Fiora explained, setting a pink towel that she had on a bench before turning to regard the other woman. Emerald green eyes met icy cold ones, studying each other before turning away.

Fiora moved to one side of the room, grabbing a few practice dummies and setting them up in a way that they surrounded her. Sejuani, on the other hand, stood in front of a single, large, black punching bag. Taking a deep breath, Sejuani waited a few moments before suddenly lashing out, her fist colliding with the bag, a dull 'thud' resounding from the punch. Sejuani repeated this process, attacking quicker, but keeping her strong attacks going, putting all her force and weight into them. 

Fiora, on the other hand, trained differently. Her hand to hand fighting style was much more refined than Sejuanis. When Fiora lashed out, it was perfectly executed, not a hair out of place. Her fists connected with would-be vital spots, hitting quick and fast, though not carrying the damaging power that Sejuanis did. 

Both women trained in silence for an hour, both going through their different routines before they stopped, taking a quick break to re-hydrate. Fiora walked over to Sejuani, watching her with critical eyes as she stacked the bag. "You attack much to rashly. Your punches are powerful, but most of the time, a moving opponent would dodge your blows easily." Fiora commented as Sejuani punched the bag once more.

"All I care about is knocking my opponent down. If I miss a hit or two, no big deal, I get a punch to the face or maybe the chest. I return it with a good old one-two." Which Sejuani demonstrated, punching the bag in what would be an opponents gut before punching higher, in the face. "What do you care how I fight anyways?" Questioned the winters wrath, who wasn't used to being questioned, especially not by any Demacian. 

Fiora was about to respond, but a laugh even more annoying than Lux's pierced the air. "HA HA! Hello ladies! I see you were desperate for a piece of DRAAAAAAVEN and decided to wait for me. I'm flattered." The glorious executioner carried that cocky grin he always wore, the corners of his lips seemingly stapled to the sides of his face, keeping him from ever frowning. Fiora and Sejuani frowned as the glorious executioner walked towards them, not at all happy with the sight of him. 

"Now, since you ladies are so overly dressed for the occasion, allow me to help you." Draven purred, reaching for Fioras rear end. Of course, his hand never got there, as Sejuani grabbed his arm and kicked his feet out from under him. Fiora quickly followed up by jumping into the air and allowing herself to come down, knees like knives, falling like a star until they crashed against Dravens stomach, taking his breath away. Sejuani grabbed the downed man and, to add insult to injury, spread his legs. 

"Don't worry, this will only hurt.....a lot....." Sejuani cooed, her voice dark and menacing with the slightest hint of fake seduction. Dravens eyes nearly exploded as he let out a unmanly scream, legs clamping together to cover his private area, which had just been kicked by Sejuani. Whimpering like a dog, Draven rolled onto his stomach. "The mighty Draven......will excuse himself now......ladies....." Draven croaked weakly, crawling on the ground to the door, where he fumbled around with the knob before successfully pushing it open and crawling out. 

 

Fiora and Sejuani watched him go, smiling once his legs disappeared behind the door. "Very nice. Who knew you could pack such a punch." Sejuani commented, giving the woman a high five. Fiora lightly chuckled, nodding her head. "Indeed. I specially enjoyed watching the kick to his balls. It seemed to be quite painful. Still, I don't think any amount of abuse can be as painful as waking up every morning, knowing you would never amount to nothing." Sejuani laughed and slapped the duelist on the back, Fiora joining into the laughter. Once the laughter had died down, both women stood there in silence, smiling at each other.......before it dawned on them. 

"Did we just.....agree on something?" Sejuani mumbled in confusion, her brow furrowing, trying to comprehend what had just happened. 

"Not only that....we laughed and gave each other a high five without killing one another....." Fiora mumbled, looking her hand over, as if worried it had been stolen or replaced with a fake.

It was odd.....to not feel anger or rage towards Fiora. It was strange. Shrugging, Sejuani awkwardly coughed and turned her attention back to the punching bag. "Anyways...." She mumbled, giving the bag a weak punch, her mind still trying to comprehend what had happened. "You know I could help you with that." Sejuani looked questioningly at the duelist. 

"Your attacks, as I said before are rash and would miss most of the time. I can help you time your attacks, aim them better and help distribute your weight when you punch." Fioras offer floated through the air strangely, as though unsure it wanted to reach Sejuanis ears. 

Sejuani frowned at the offer, furrowing her brow as she considered the offer. Why would she ever want help from Fiora? Besides, she was fine with the way she fought, she didn't need anybody else's help. 

Then again.....after having challenged riven to a fist fight one drunken night, Sejuani had learned just how deadly such precise attacks could be. 

Fiora cut into the woman's thoughts before she could continue. "However, in return you must teach me."

Sejuani, once again, gave the French woman a questioning look. What could Fiora possibly want to learn from her? 

"You see, while my attacks hardly miss and are good at hitting their mark, I do not have the viciousness that you have. You attack with a crazed violence that at times is the reason you lose fights, but for the most part, it keeps you alive long enough to crush your foe." Sejuani was caught off guard by the comment, but after thinking it over, nodded.

Even if neither of them learned anything, it would still be fun to spar. 

"Sure, let's do it." 

\------------------- -----------------------------------------

And so, began their training of each other. Every day after that experience was spent, strangely, helping one another in what they lacked. As the days passed, the pair had, oddly, become closer. They were still awkward around each other, and though they still at times pushed their buttons a bit to far and ended up getting into a heated argument, they always seemed to calm down just enough to realize they were going to far. The pair talked more and more, slowly becoming at ease with each other around. 

Sejuani had never been one to talk much, and usually expressed her feelings through her actions, yet with Fiora, it was as though saying nothing said everything. Fiora would ask a question, and while Sejuani wouldn't reply, Fiora could almost read invisible words that seemed to float in front of her. A grunt, a snort, a smirk, any sort of expression the boar rider expressed was like a paragraph to the duelist. 

Slowly but surely, the duo became more in sync, and their training became fighting, in which they tested each other on what they learned. It was a strange transition for the both of them, but admittedly, not a bad one. 

One day, as the pair met up at the training rom, Draven was waiting for them by the door. This time, Draven was not alone. With the grand executioner were a few of his friends. A rag tag group of Noxian scum that followed Draven around, doing as he wished and acting as his bodyguards. 

"Hello ladies. I'm here to repay the favor from the other day. Now, you can either surrender and we can have some fun, or the mighty DRAAAAVEN will have to put you in your place." Sejuani and Fiora didn't look impressed, simply quirking an eyebrow and looking to each other. "Shall we?" Sejuani asked, grinning and cracking her knuckles.

Fiora nodded, a devious grin appearing upon her lips as well. "Let's." 

In a flash of movement, Sejuani and Fiora had dashed forward, charging the group. Smirks and cocky grins were wiped from faces as the duelist and winters wrath came upon them, fists flying. Working together, the pair punched, kicked, tripped and took down the pathetic thugs that Draven had surrounded himself in. The glorious executioner was stunned by their display of power, his eyes wide as both woman pulled their fists back and knocked his lights out. "Nice job tooth-pick. Your getting better at knocking them down with one hit. Me like."

Fiora chuckled and shrugged, gathering the towel that she had carelessly thrown on the floor. "I could say the same for you. Your not missing as many punches or kicks as you normally would have." Both women gathered their things before stepping over (Sejuani stepped on) the bodies of fallen men, pushing open the training room before closing it behind them. 

Both woman set their things down in their usual places, stretching and warming themselves up as they usually did. "So, shall we train or spar today?" Fiora questioned, bending over and touching her toes, staying like that for a few seconds before slowly coming up. "Hmm.....how about we doing something more fun? Like a competition?" Sejuani suggested, doing a few jumping jacks to warm up.

"What do you have in mind?" 

She had a lot in mind, in fact. The competitions started with a race. Backs against the wall, the woman were to run to the other side of the training room as fast as they could and back. Whoever touched the wall first won.

"On your mark." 

Both woman took a deep breath.

"Get set."

Smiling, both woman gave each other a glancing look before they both yelled. 

"GO!" 

Like a bullet, they were off, legs carrying them faster then most people. Most would think that Fiora would be the faster of the two, as she was more nimble and the way she fought was fast and precise, yet Sejuani was keeping up with her quite easily. Toe and toe, they charged across the room, closer and closer. Sejuani jumped up, using her foot to kick off the wall and twist in the air, propelling herself forward without having to stop, touch and turn around. Fiora was a bit surprised, but grinned and pushed to catch up with the boar rider. The race ended with Fiora just barely catching up and winning by a hairs length. 

"You....cheater....." Fiora panted, though the smile on her lips betrayed her angry tone. Laughing, Sejuani shrugged. "You never said we couldn't do that." Their little games continued, from rope climbing, to more races, to tests of who could lift more weight and so on and so forth. Surprisingly, the pair were evenly matched on most things, though Sejuani could admittedly lift much more than Fiora could. 

By the time they were done and had taken score, they realized they had come to a stand still. Even points, even wins. "How should we settle this than?" Sejuani asked, looking to Fiora, who grinned. "How about we fight each other? If I can get you onto your back, I win, and vice versa." Sejuani liked the idea of that, though she didn't want to be put in another therapy session because Fiora woke up with a black eye. So, the winters wrath walked to a cabinet, reaching in and fumbling around. 

"What are you looking for?" The duelist questioned, a hand on her hip as she looked at the boar rider curiously. Fiora was just quick enough to duck as a boxing glove went sailing over her head, it's twin landing in Fioras grasp. "Oops." Sejuani commented, though the cocky twinkle in her eyes showed she meant to do that. Grumbling, Fiora put on the blue boxing gloves, Sejuani wearing a similar, red pair. "Alright twinkle-toes, let's-" 

A punch to the cheek stopped Sejuani in her tracks. The boar rider was a bit surprised by the sudden attack, but grinned and smirked. "-begin." The fight started off slow, both of them circling each other, looking for an opening in each other's defenses. Having sparred together, they had learned each other's tactics, the way they fought and even how to counter it.

Sejuani made the first move, stepping forward and faking a punch to Fioras face, who instinctively blocked. When she did, the boar rider smiled and quickly retracted her arm, instead using her foot to swipe at Fioras legs. The duelist had expected this and hopped up, dodging the swipe. 

Fiora than pushed the offensive, her boxing gloves punching rapidly in several places, trying to get Sejuani to make a wrong move. Smirking, the ashen haired woman took the blows, her gloves protecting her face, ignoring every other hit. As quick jab came to her gut, she stepped forward, into the punch. 

The punch was cut short, with not as much power, and also forcing Fioras arm to fold a bit. This is what the larger woman had wanted, who delivered a hard punch to the duelists face. Growling, Fiora used one hand to block, her other hand coming up to uppercut the ashen haired woman's chin. 

Their fight continued for a few more minutes, both gaining and losing ground continuously. Eventually, both came to a halt, simply panting and staring at each other, a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies from the activity. "Your good at keeping up......for a Demacian...." Sejuani commented, smiling at the red/brown haired woman before her. Said woman grinned right back, blowing some hair out of her face. "Your not bad yourself.....for a barbarian....." 

After having spent so much time together, Fiora had learned that the winters claw wasn't as barbaric as she seemed. Stubborn, rash, rarely listened to others, didn't think when she fought and spent most of her spare time working out, yes, but not barbaric. Sejuani had a relatively normal side, which she wasn't willing to show others. Having lived in the harshest, coldest and most desolate place in the world, she had become tough and untrusting, unwilling to show weakness. Emotions, care, gentleness, it was all weakness to her, but in the face of Fiora, she had been willing to lower her guard and show a side no one else had seen. A playful, gentle side. 

Once you had gotten past the tough, cold, angry, muscular, violent and highly dangerous exterior, she was like a large teenage girl, unsure of where she was going and what she wanted, alone and stubborn, ignoring her parents and trying to find her own way through life. 

Sejuani could say the same about Fiora. Sejuani had learned that the duelist, while just as stubborn as she was, also had a gentler side. The duelist was like a girl who had always gotten A's on tests and now that she had gotten an A-, she was angry and blamed everyone. She strived to be the best, strived to reach the top of the world, and while she was doing a great job at it, she had her doubts. After seeing so many amazing fighters at the league, Fiora had begun to doubt herself, though she covered it up with a violent, cocky attitude mixed with a short temper. 

They had grown a mutual respect for each other, and while both of them got under each other's skin in the most horrible and annoying ways at times, they couldn't deny that the other was the closest thing they had to a friend that understood them. And not the stupid, 'I feel you bro' kind of understanding. The actual, deep down understanding of why one did what they did, the reason for their words and actions.

A friend that wasn't putting them on pedestals, expecting more than they could give, using them or simply not caring about them. 

Sejuani smiled and stepped forward, Fiora not moving.

Another step closer, a step back. 

Another step closer, another step back.

Another step closer, and Fiora lashed out, Sejuani easily ducking and countering the attack, before forcing Fiora back once more.

Another step closer, another step- 

Fioras leg stopped as it collided with a dummy that was left on the floor, making her fall backwards. Landing with a thud, Fiora groaned as she looked up at Sejuani, who was smiling smugly down at her. 

Extending a hand, Fiora grumbled but took it anyways. The boar rider was about to pull the downed duelist up when she was pulled down with a startled squeak. Sejuani fell forward, landing on top of Fiora, though she managed to plant her hands on the floor so she didn't crush the smaller woman. Now it was the duelists turn to smile smugly, suddenly rolling them over so she was on top, sitting on Sejuanis waist, while her hands pinned Sejuanis to the floor. "I win." Fiora purred, grinning down at the woman. 

Sejuani was about to reply with a biting comment, but she noticed how close their proximity really was. Fioras face hovered above hers, her warm breath gently gusting over the boar rider as she panted. Their lips were just inches away, eyes staring into one another. 

For a few moments they stared there, simply staring into one another's eyes. By this time, the grip on Sejuanis hands had lessened, and she could easily break free of Fioras grasp, but she didn't. Sejuani felt strangely comfortable beneath the duelist, whose smug smirk had dissipated into a smaller, gentler smile. Sejuani felt her cheeks flush as she realized what she had just thought, her icy blue eyes tearing away from those emerald green orbs, looking to the side. 

'Just calm down Sej, you just lost a fight. N-no I won! Wait, why am I stuttering? Ugh! Get your head straight! You are not into this snobby Demacian! No way you are! No way those sexy green eyes have- ugh! Ok, maybe if-" 

Sejuanis thoughts were cut off as a gentle hand softly trailed up her jaw, resting against her right cheek, softly turning Sejuanis face back to look at the owner. Fiora had taken a glove off, aloe wing her hand to cup the ashen haired woman's cheek. Icy blue met sea green eyes for what seemed like the first time. 

"Sejuani......" Normally, Sejuani would've bristled and growled angrily at that voice. Normally Sejuani would've felt her blood boil at that stupid accent. 

But now, the boar rider found a shiver trail down her spine at the way her name was spoken. Fiora and Sejuani stared at each other for a few moments before the winters wrath became dully aware that their faces were getting closer together. 

Only when Fioras lips had softly pressed against hers did her mind start working, heart suddenly slamming into her chest like a jack hammer. Sejuanis body tensed up at the softness, though she found her eyes slowly becoming heavily lidded, Fioras eyes having already closed. 

The kiss couldn't have lasted more than 30 seconds, but to Sejuani, it was an eternity of blissful serenity. Sadly, the kiss ended and Fiora pulled away, if only just a little. Their lips brushed softly together, their breath on each other's lips as they stared into one another's eyes. It seemed to finally dawn on Fiora what she had done, once the kiss had ended, and the duelist blushed bright red before quickly sitting up and getting off of Sejuani.

Fiora stood up, cheeks rosy red as her hands came up to hide her face and the embarrassment clearly on it. The winters wrath stood up as well, a hand behind her head as she looked down at her feet, not knowing what to do. To say that it was awkward would be an understatement. 

"That was....." Sejuani let her words trail off, though the light blush dusting her pale cheeks said it all. The French woman didn't respond, simply keeping her face hidden from view. Sighing, Sejuani walked over to the duelist, gently placing a hand on her head. Neither of them said anything, though Fiora did lower her hands and kept them by her sides, looking up at the taller woman. 

"Um.....I'm....not good with emotions and stuff so........yea....." The smile that graced the duelists lips made Sejuanis heart do acrobatics, her stomach filling with butterflies. Coughing, the boar rider brought her hand back to her side, looking away. The pair stayed in that awkward moment for a minute before they said anything.

"I.....I gotta.....umm......go?" The comment was more of a question to herself then an actual comment, though the duelist nodded quickly. "Of course......I-I have things I need to attend to as well....." Another minute passed before Sejuani turned and stiffly walked to the bench where she had left her towel. Both of them began to gather their things in silence, the awkwardness so thick Fiora swore she could cut it with a knife. The winters wrath was the first to finish, and she quickly made her way to the door, but before exiting, a soft voice stopped her. 

"S-Sejuani!" Said woman turned to look over her shoulder, icy blue eyes landing on a very uncomfortable duelist. 

'So cute....' 

Fiora took a deep breath before speaking. "L-lets practice some more tomorrow......yeah?" Well when she said it that way.....

Sejuani smiled and nodded, giving the duelist a thumbs up. "You got it. Though next time, try not to lose so much. It's hard always being the winner, you know?" The tension that had weighed so heavily down upon them seemed to disperse at that moment, a chuckle leaving the duelist. "Of course. I'll make sure to bring the pain next time." Fiora assured her, smiling at the winters wrath. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were spent in a rather awkward yet not awkward state. The pair had acted as though the kiss never happened, or at least tried to, but whenever they sparred against one another, things became awkward. While they still fought with the same viciousness and determination to win as any other day, whenever they would get near each other, the pair would freeze up at the proximity, and they would end up standing close together in awkward silence before one of them suggested they take a break, stop or start over. 

Sejuani was never one to have feelings for anyone else, and the new, warm and fluffy sensation of love was an awkward guest to her heart. Constantly the boar riders thoughts were filled with images and thoughts of the grand duelist, who had burrowed herself under Sejuanis skin. Any time Sejuani would think about Fiora, her thoughts switched to cuddling, hugging, kissing, dates and so many more things that zipped around her mind. It was such a strange feeling to her, yet it felt oddly welcome inside her. 

The boar rider dreaded and hoped to see the duelist whenever she left her room, and many times she did. Nothing extraordinary would happen, simple talk, a few awkward moments and a few glancing stares before they would take their leave.

This continued for a few weeks before Dimitri appeared and told them they were allowed to participate in league matches, as no one had filed a complaint that an ice bola had frozen the hallway solid in a while. 

And so, Fiora and Sejuani found themselves being summoned almost immediately after he had told them the news. The familiar tingle of magic and blue particles that filled the air around them showed that they sure enough were being summoned. In a flash of blue light, both women found themselves standing upon the blue platform, the shopkeeper smiling as he saw them spawn in. 

Sejuani grumbled and rolled her shoulders, the familiar sensation of bristle beneath her making her heart pound eagerly for battle. Her team consisted of Caitlyn and Sona as their bottom lane, herself in the jungle, Akali in the mid lane and......Fiora? Sure enough, there stood the duelist, in her silver armor, carrying her rapier. Icy blue eyes met emerald green for the millionth time. 

"Fiora....." Sejuani greeted.

"Sejuani." Was the curt response. 

They didn't say anything after that, simply minding their own business as they got ready for the upcoming battle. Once the gates keeping them from leaving the runic fountain had dissipated, they were off, heading to their own lanes and jungle. The game began rather evenly. They got first blood on the enemy Draven, who had been to busy bickering with Taric to notice the early gank. Akali got a, surprisingly, quick kill on Syndra, who had overextended. Fiora also got a quick kill on the very aggressive Rengar, who had been pushing his limits. 

Things seemed to be going well for them, but as the game went on, they began to fall and rise constantly, getting the upper hand for a split second before losing it and than gaining it back. The game lasted for a solid seventy minutes, one of the most intense games any of the champions had ever been in. Baron after Baron loss, dragon after dragon buff, yet they simply could not end it. 

Eventually a team fight resulted in only 4 people remaining. Fiora and Sejuani were the only ones that had escaped on their team, while Draven and Taric were the only ones to have survived on the enemy team.

"Draven is powerful. If we are to kill him, we must find him before he finds us and execute him, preferably without Taric around." 

Sejuani nodded with Fioras observation, though she doubted that Taric would leave Dravens side for more than a few seconds. 

Fiora and Sejuani made their way into their red side jungle, near dragon. They had full health, though they knew that Draven similarly had gone back to base and also had full health, along with the tank/support. As Sejuani made her way towards the dragons pit, Fiora stopped her, pulling her back into the brush by red buff.

"What are-" Sejuani was cut off as Fiora put a finger to her mouth, motioning to be quiet. Sure enough, Draven came strolling through a second later, smiling that cocky smile that everyone hated so much. "Come out, come out, wherever you are! Dravens gotta surprise for you~!" Behind the glorious executioner was a very unsure Taric.

While Taric didn't doubt that the executioner could deal out the damage, should Fiora and Sejuani get the heads up on them, they were good as dead. Sejuani was violent and showed no mercy, and the duelist.....well she dealt out so much damage most of Valoran considered her, "OP" and almost always banned her in ranked matches. 

"Draven, please, we should not be doing this." Taric whispered loudly, looking around him constantly, afraid the enemy team would jump on them at any moment. "Calm down would you? We'll be fine. All we-" Taric screamed like a little girl as Sejuani came rushing out, bristles massive tusks smacking into him. Draven grinned at the sight of the boar rider. "Nice to finally-" dravens voice was once again cut off as Sejuani threw an ice bola that exploded on contact, freezing the attack damage carry. Fiora quickly followed up, using her Blade Waltz to quickly dash around them, slashing rapidly, hitting Dravens and Tarics vital points. By the time the freeze had ended, Dravens health had neared nearly empty. 

A few more hits and the executioner had been taken down, falling to the ground lifelessly. Taric, who had been largely ignored, squeaked and turned to run. Of course, he didn't get very far before the vicious duo took him down as well. Rushing quickly, Fiora and Sejuani pushed down the lanes as fast as they could, getting nearer and nearer to the inhibitor.

The timer was counting down, and soon the enemy team would re-spawn. Panting, the pair took down the inhibitor as quickly as their damage would allow, and as soon as the crystal exploded, they moved on to the defenseless Nexus. 

"Hurry! I'll hold them off!" Sejuani barked as Fiora began to attack the nexus, Sejuani helping, though staying near the enemy teams fountain. Soon enough, Rengar spawned, roaring and rushing Fiora. Sejuani cut him off, Bristle doing an effective job of knocking the large cat to the ground. A vicious battle began as Rengar turned on Sejuani, who's health was being dropped much quicker than she liked. Bristle shoved the large cat back, snorting angrily. "Hurry up with that nexus twinkle toes!!" Sejuani growled, her heart pounding, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

Fiora was hitting the nexus as fast as she could, but Syndra had spawned and was hurling her dark spheres violently at the duelist, who had to stop attacking the nexus to hop out of the way. A cry of pain caught the duelists ear as she watched Sejuani fall off bristle, Rengar towering over her, blade bloody and dripping with the red liquid. "No...." Fioras grip on her rapier tightened as she growled and turned on the mage, dashing forward and impaling her. "OUT OF MY WAY!!" Fiora growled. With the surprised and impaled body of Syndra on her rapier, Fiora attacked the nexus. Rengar jumped forward, but as he was about to hit her, the nexus exploded. 

Fioras eyes closed tightly as she waited for the pain of Rengars dagger, but it never came. Instead, a warm feeling fluttered in her chest, almost like....she was being summoned? 

Sure enough, the familiar tingle and that quick feeling of being airborne filled her senses before she was standing on a summoning platform, the cheering of her fellow champions and spectators roaring in her ears. Opening her eyes, she was greeted to the sight of her teammates laughing, smiling and being congratulated by summoners. 

Sejuani ran up to Fiora and threw her arms around the duelist. "WHOOO HOO! YES! You did amazing!" Sejuani congratulated, pulling back just a bit. Fiora nodded, smiling and blushing a bit from the sudden hug. 

"I can't believe you actually did that! You completely wrecked Syndra! That was awesome! Did you see the look on her face?! It was like- 'whoa! How did this happen! I've been impaled!' It was hilarious! That was such a long game I didn't-" 

"Sejuani." 

The way Fiora spoke her name stopped her from saying anymore, her voice catching in her throat. Fiora stared into her eyes, those stern, gentle green orbs scanning her icy blue ones. 

"Sejuani." Fiora repeated. 

The winters wrath was about to ask what the duelist wanted, but the sudden fact that Fioras lips were on hers were enough to keep her from speaking. For a moment, the world melted away, and the only thing that mattered was the French woman in her arms. Hands sliding down Fioras back, they rested comfortably along the curve of her hips, while said woman snaked her arms around Sejuanis neck, keeping her from escaping.

Breaking the kiss, Fiora smiled, her dazzling green eyes full of amusement as she watched the awestruck, blushing boar rider try to find words to say. "Forgive me.....I could not help myself...." Fiora softly said. Without thinking, Sejuani blurted out something that she had never said in her life. 3 words every women, man and child on Valoran wanted to hear.

 

"I love you!" 

Quickly, the winters wrath smacked a hand over her mouth, her cheeks flushing red. "I-I mean.....umm.....I-it's just....." Fioras smile turned into a grin. While Sejuani stuttered and searched for the right words to say, Fiora simply chuckled, softly taking the hand covering Sejuanis mouth away. 

"I love you to." Was the gentle response before another kiss was initiated. A cough from the side brought both women back to reality, and as they turned to see who it was, they realized every champion on both teams, a large group of summoners, and based off of the cameras videotaping them, every one in Valoran knew what they had just done. Normally Sejuani would've gone crazy and murdered everyone, but instead, she sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"Oh to hell with it!" Pulling Fiora close, Sejuani leaned in and captured the duelists lips with her own, not caring who saw or who didn't. "I told you, everyone needs love." A familiar voice spoke up. Sejuani, unhappily, broke the kiss, leaving the shocked and surprised Fiora to stare off into space, wondering about what just happened. There stood Akali, a happy smile on her face, wearing her nurse outfit. 

"Oh shut up." Sejuani growled, though a gentle hand on her cheek took the violence away instantly. Turning her attention back to the duelist, Sejuani smiled. "Hey......I don't know about you, but I do not like to be watched. Perhaps we should wait for a more appropriate time for this..." Sejuani nodded at the French woman's words, letting go of her. Cheering and applause roared up as the champions, even the enemy teams, congratulated them on their new found love. 

Though, rengar seemed disgusted by the act and growled as he stalked away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twin fingers worked earnestly between velvety depths, plunging deeper with each thrust. A pleasured cry escaped rosy red lips as their owner ran her fingers through ashen white hair. A pink appendage slithered out of its hiding spot, nearing its desired destination based off of the woman's encouragement. The tongue lapped at coral pink depths, licking up any juices it could.

A knock on the door. 

Moaning, soft, pale white thighs wrapped around its lovers eager fingers and tongue, silently begging her to not stop. A grin formed on the boar riders mouth as she looked up at Fiora, who was so eagerly grinding her hips into Sejuanis fingers. "Someone's at the door...." Sejuani purred, her fingers stopping in their thrusting motion. A whimper escaped the duelist as she wiggled her hips, hoping to continue the sweet pleasure that had brought her so close to release. 

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." Sejuani husked, kissing a trail up Fioras bare skin, leaving a final kiss on the duelists shoulder. "T-they can wait......I'm so close.....don't stop...." Fiora begged, emerald green eyes looking pleadingly into those sapphire blue eyes she had so deeply fallen in love with. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a few moments." Sejuani assured her lover, who whimpered and watched her go with a fiery hunger and need that no other person could rival. 

Licking the evidence of their little fun off her fingers, Sejuani grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it before heading to the door. Opening it, Sejuani was surprised to see Akali. 

"Good day, Sejuani." The ninja greeted, smiling at the confused boar rider. A frustrated groan softly emitted from behind the boar rider, coming from her room. Akali grinned widely and chuckled knowingly. "So you're bedding with the duelist?" She questioned. Apparently that was the wrong question to ask, as she got a stern glare from the boar rider, a warning to not tread any further. Putting up her hands in surrender, Akali chuckled. "Easy there, I was just curious." 

Sejuani snorted and grumbled, still glaring at the black haired ninja. "What do you want? I have things to do." 

"Sejuani~!" 

Said woman blushed a bit at the way her name was so lustfully and hungrily said, the need in it evident. Akali softly laughed at this. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know if you ever want to have a double date with me and Janna, feel free to say so. I would love to see how your relationship is going." 

Sejuani chuckled and sighed, unable to keep her anger with the thought of what awaited her in her bedroom so eagerly pressing into her thoughts. "An offer you shouldn't wait on me to take......though Fiora might force me into it." 

"Se-ju-a-ni!" 

Each syllable of the boar riders name emitted from said woman's room, reminding her she needed to hurry.

"I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I'll see you around sej." Akali waved before turning and walking down the hall, back to her own room, where Janna most likely waited. Sejuani quickly closed the door without slamming it (Fiora hated when she did that) and walked back to the bedroom.

"What took you so damn long?!" Fiora questioned, emerald green eyes glaring so intensely at Sejuani she could've sworn that holes were being burned into her. "J-just talking with Akali. She-" Sejuani was cut off by a very unhappy and very needy Fiora. 

"I DONT CARE WHAT SHE WANTED! NOW HURRY UP!" Sejuani was in between the duelists legs in a split second, fingers once again working earnestly in slick heat. A chuckle escaped the boar rider as she gave the duelists toned stomach a kiss. "And here I thought I was the impatient one...." Sejuani cooed, kissing the French woman along the collar bone. "S-shut up.....mm......just.....ah...." Whatever the duelist was gonna say was lost in sweet moans. 

Sejuanis fingers curved in a, "come hither motion", successfully making the duelist scoot closer to the edge of the bed. "Such a good girl......" At the nickname, Fioras lower lips clenched Sejuanis fingers, as the boar rider knew they would. This felt strangely right, and while Sejuani had never imagined herself in such a position, she loved it. She couldn't wish for anything else. Well, besides a rocket launcher to apply on bristles back. Come on, that'd be awesome. Nonetheless, she got back to work on pleasuring her lover, happy to make Fiora happy.


End file.
